(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a planar lighting mirror. More particularly, it relates to a planar lighting mirror with nano-patterns formed on the glass for the mirror that enables only a part with the nano-patterns to emit light when light is irradiated.
(b) Background Art
In general, planar lighting technology is applied to a backlight unit (BLU) of an LCD to make lighting to occur on an entire surface while light incident on the side of a light guide plate is vertically refracted by a micro-protrusion or a dimple of the backlight unit with respect to the incident light.
Recently, technology that enables various colors and images to be implemented as necessary while still providing a transparent glass without deterioration of transmittance of visible-rays has been developed. As a result, manufactures have attempted to apply this technology to advertisement windows in which information or images are provided within the glass of the window. For example, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1217783 (Jan. 2, 2013) discloses a method that can control water repellency, oil repellency, an optical transparence, and the like by forming nano-patterns on the surface of a substrate while being applied to glass of an automobile.
Meanwhile, in order to detect when a vehicle, an object, or human is present in a driver's blind spot of the automobile (to increase driving safety), automobile manufactures have begun implementing systems that detects the presence of the vehicle, the object, or the human and notify the occupants of the vehicle of the presence of the vehicle, the object, or the human to a driver.
To this end, in one example, a specific mark may be made to flash or flicker when the vehicle and the like are present in the blind spot by mounting the flickerable specific mark on the surface or a body part of a side mirror. This allows the driver to be notified that the vehicle and the like are present in the blind spot, thereby achieving safer driving environments.
In this case, the specific mark engraved on the side mirror should not distinguished from other parts (mirror surface) of the side mirror when other vehicles are not in the blind spot, and lighting intensity of the specific mark of the side mirror needs to be bright enough for only a driver of the vehicle in which it is installed to identify.
However, in the related art for implementing blind spot sensing system technology, a scheme that etches the specific mark on the reflection surface of the side mirror, that is, the mirror surface by a laser and makes light incident from a rear surface is used. This specific mark does not disappear when it is not flashing however and occupies a part of the mirror surface thereby reducing the viewable area in the mirror. As such, the visibility of the driver for a rear vehicle deteriorates.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.